Repressed Memories
by menicca
Summary: Short little story I came up with as I haven't written for a while, I apologize if I'm a little rusty, enjoy.


**Short little story about Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Just sort of came up with this one on the spot as I am still experiencing technical difficulties with my table so cannot upload my stories from there as of yet. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'Ugh what is that? How early is it? Be quiet already, what is it though? Wait a second… Harley?' Ivy's heavy eyes opened slowly to the sound of quiet whimpering, she let out a tired sigh. There she was, doing it again. Ivy watched in silence as a tear escaped from Harley's tightly shut eye, crying in her sleep again. 'This has to stop, this is the third time this week' Ivy's eyes flicked over to the digital clock on the bedside table, 1:35 am. She looked back at Harley, 'what am I going to do with you?' she thought. Ivy was quickly snatched away from her thoughts at the sound of Harley's grinding teeth, Ivy leaned over and gently shook her awake, "hey, come on it's alright Harl". Harley's eyes snapped open, the rest of her tears flooding out and down her pale cheeks causing her to seem as though she was almost glowing in the light of the clock. She turned to Ivy, trying to slow her breathing, "sorry red, did I wake you up again?" Ivy sighed, "Yes, it's the third time this week. What was it about this time?" Harley hesitated for a moment, looking down at the bed covers. "…I saw him Pammy, Mr J. We were back at our old place, with the babies. I was trying to cheer him up after he blew a deal but he just got angry and yelled at me, the babies started barking. I tried to calm him down, asking why he had to act like this and why our relationship had to be so complicated. He just said 'if it aint complicated it aint fun'" Ivy sighed and tangled her fingers gently in Harley's red and black hair that lay sprawled out over the pillow, Harley sniffed "he was profound" she whispered before another tear rolled down her face. "I miss him so much" she muttered, Ivy leaned over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, illuminating the dark room slightly and dispelling the secrets of the dark into its corners, "Harl he was an abusive, manipulative psychopath that beat you all the time". Harley remained quiet, Ivy pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Come on, why don't we go get some tea? It might help you sleep, if not I'm sure there's a drug store around here; a little destruction might be good for you, if that doesn't help you I'm sure they'll have some sleeping pills in there somewhere too". Harley looked over at her baseball bat propped up against the wall in the corner, "just some tea please, I don't wanna be dealing with a bunch of doughnut dunkers right now". Ivy nodded and walked through to the kitchen, leaving Harley to dwell on the memories.

* * *

Memories swam through Harley's head like piranha fish, difficult to get rid of but just too dangerous to leave. She lay there staring at the ceiling, the joker's voice echoing through every inch of her brain; the snide remarks, the angry comments and the physical blows. It was all too much for Quinn. So she decided to close her eyes and remember a time when the joker wasn't in her life, back in Arkham when she was working as a psychiatrist, before everything changed. It didn't have the effect she had hoped it would, it didn't make her feel better, only sad because even though that had all been before Mr J; it had also been before Pammy.

Pammy, that name never failed to bring a smile to her face. She went back to the time when they had first met, in the museum. She had been attempting to stealthily steal a diamond when the alarm went off; that was the first moment she saw her, running round the corner. "To heck with it!" she had yelled before smashing the glass and running after the red head, diamond in hand. Harley grinned as she remembered the getaway they had made in Ivy's car, laughing and high fiving as they escaped the grasp of the police.

Harley was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of Ivy entering the room, holding two cups of chamomile tea. She smiled as Ivy walked over and handed her the mug, she took a few sips before turning and chiming "hey would you mind grabbing me a book red?" Pammy smiled, "well your mood seems to have improved, give me a minute" as Ivy turned and left once again Harley lay down and rolled over, burying her head in the pillow.

* * *

Ivy walked back into the room, "broken monsters" by Lauren Beukes in hand. Her eyes fell upon Harley's sleeping form and she smiled; walking over and planting a kiss on her cheek before laying down herself in the bed. She placed the book in the drawer of the bedside table and switched off the lamp, engulfing the room in darkness once more. She pulled the covers up over both of them, "goodnight my cute little psycho".


End file.
